Borrosa luz en el firmamento
by Barakkeda
Summary: Blossom ha conocido en Brick algo tan poderoso y corrupto que la duda la embarga cada día. El amor no debería sentirse como algo malo.
1. Prólogo

**Borrosa luz en el firmamento**

 **Prólogo**

La lluvia caía, torrencial, en las calles de Saltadilla. Truenos, rayos, inundaciones provocadas por alcantarillas saturadas. En el cielo, la naturaleza acompañaba con su sinfonía furiosa una batalla campal entre las Powerpuff Girls y los Rowdyruff Boys.

Dos franjas azules pasaron volando una detrás de la otra con gran velocidad. La persona que huía era Bubbles y no era lo suficientemente rápida: fue alcanzada y empujada contra la fachada de un gran edificio.

Más allá, brutalmente como si no hubiera un mañana, dos pelinegros se golpeaban. La ciudad sufría daños colaterales de esa rabia liberada. El odio no se lavaba con lluvia fría, ni se iba con golpes de fuego.

Sin embargo, aunque el caos se desarrollaba alrededor, ni Blossom ni Brick se movían. Flotaban, en medio del diluvio. Se miraban, jugaban una partida imaginaria de ajedrez. El cabello largo, rojo y ordenado de Brick le caía frente a un hombro; sus ojos, infernalmente escarlata, taladraban a Blossom, como si él pudiera ver el alma de ella y descifrarla. Él estaba tan serio y tan calmado…

De pronto, los labios del pelirrojo dibujaron una sonrisa torcida. Era malvada, sensual y le provocó a Blossom un escalofrío intenso.

Venían problemas.

* * *

Nota de autora: Este es mi primer escrito sobre PPG. Creo que hay muy pocas historias en español sobre este fandom y son muy necesarias. Esta historia es sobre Brick y Blossom.

Espero que les pique la curiosidad ;)

Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. El demonio rojo**

No era una niña ya. No. Blossom no era más una niña. Si le preguntaran por sus hermanas, la pelirroja no dudaría en aceptar que Bubbles y Buttercup son niñas todavía: Bubbles aún duerme con su juguete preferido, Buttercup aún reacciona exageradamente a todo, ninguna de ellas ha empezado a sentir por otras personas lo que una mujer siente cuando crece: deseo.

Blossom sí.

Se había dejado influenciar por su hermana Bubbles por mucho tiempo y creía que se enamoraría de un príncipe encantador e inteligente, pensó que llegaría a casarse y formar una familia. Pero, cuando empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre al mirar a chicos atractivos, Blossom tuvo que aceptar que la realidad no era sencilla.

No, era jodidamente complicada.

La vida era tan astutamente difícil y retorcida que al final parecía un chiste.

Brick, el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys, era quien provocaba más reacciones en Blossom. Y no era sólo odio, eran tantas cosas que dolía la contradicción en su cuerpo.

Porque el pelirrojo, además de un rostro perfilado de estrella de rock, tenía un cabello de ensueño, largo, sensual y brillante; sus ojos eran muy peligrosos, rojos, intimidantes y muy penetrantes, enmarcados por pestañas demasiado largas para ser verdad; el desgraciado tenía un cuerpo bien moldeado, brazos grandes, espalda ancha, manos elegantes… Y, para rematar, él tenía poderes. Él era inteligente, tal vez más inteligente que Blossom. Y él era más rápido que ella, era más fuerte.

Era rebelde. Malvado.

Lamentablemente para Blossom, eso era lo que más le gustaba de Brick: saber que él podía dominarla y robarle un beso si quisiera; pensar que él se burlaría después.

De todas maneras, Blossom estaba segura de que ella no estaba enamorada de Brick. Se sentía muy fuertemente atraída hacia él. Nada más. Pero, ¿amor? No. En absoluto.

Cuando los chicos iban a la ciudad a hacer destrozos, cada hermana peleaba con su contraparte. Y al enfrentar a Brick, Blossom sentía un golpeteo en el costado izquierdo de su pecho, también sentía su respiración acelerarse y, por si fuera poco, en medio de sus piernas se extendía un calor que subía por su espalda y abdomen.

¡Oh! ¡Y cuando él sonreía torcidamente!

¡Y cuando él levantaba una ceja en señal de burla!

No, olviden eso: cuando peleaban, mano a mano, y él la acorralaba contra una pared… ¡oh!

¡Esos momentos acompañaban a Blossom toda la semana!

Pero ella no estaba enamorada de Brick. No. Ella no quería pasar tiempo con él, no quería comer con él o caminar tomados de la mano.

No, ella quería otra cosa, pero no estaba segura de qué.

En todo caso, Blossom ya no era una niña, tenía dieciséis años y ahora era una mujer. Podía manejar los impulsos. Podía pelear con Brick, justo aquí, justo ahora.

Pero… Él sólo flotaba. Sonreía, flotaba, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados como si estuviera sentado en un cómodo trono y él fuera el rey del universo. Llovía, pero a él no le importaba, sólo sonreía, sin dejar de mirar a Blossom directamente a los ojos, casi como si supiera. Casi.

¿O sí sabía?

No, no puede ser. Brick no podía saber.

¿O sí?

Flotaban en círculos, Blossom preparada para cualquier cosa y analizando la situación; Brick sonriendo como maníaco -un sexy maníaco. Cuando un par de estelas verdes pasaron veloces detrás de Brick, chocando con un edificio. Butch se alejó de la fachada y empezó a preparar un ataque mortífero en contra de Buttercup, así que Blossom emprendió el vuelo intentando salvar a su hermanita. Estaba a punto de llegar a Butch cuando sintió como era jalada de una pierna y lanzada en cualquier dirección. Se golpeó la espalda contra un muro de concreto y lo rompió, entrando a una oficina vacía -probablemente evacuada.

La pelirroja estaba un poco desorientada, pero aún así escuchó el grito de Buttercup y el estruendo del impacto del ataque de Butch. Entre escombros y toses, Blossom se levantó. Con su mirada encontró a Brick, alto, desenfadadamente apoyado en el marco de una ventana. Él ya no sonreía.

—Nena— dijo él con voz profunda y oscura—. Tu oponente soy yo.

Blossom se mordió el labio furiosa.

—No— contestó ella sin mirarlo.

Ya estaba cansada de que fuera así. Las hermanas nunca se ayudaban entre sí cuando se trataba de ellos. La PowerPuff Girls eran un equipo en contra de todos los villanos, excepto ellos. La lucha con los chicos era más personal, pero no podía seguir siendo así. ¿Y si Buttercup no estaba bien? ¿Qué había sucedido con Bubbles?

—No, Brick— siguió ella con el ceño fruncido—. Nosotras somos un equipo.

Cuando levantó la mirada, la postura de Brick ya no era desenfadada, si no todo lo contrario. Parecía un felino a punto de atacar: tenso, con el cabello erizado y los puños apretados. Blossom se preparó para lo que venía.

Los ojos de él resplandecieron un poco y voló hacia Blossom, estampándola contra la pared. Con una mano, el chico presionó la cabeza de ella contra la pared, con furia, la soltó y luego la volvió a golpear.

Luego, Blossom sintió como él la dejaba en paz.

Desde afuera, entre el ruido de la tormenta, se escuchó un silbido. Los chicos se habían ido.

Fatigada y más asustada de lo que quería admitir, Blossom salió y buscó a sus hermanas. Las dos se veían bien, golpeadas, pero bien. Aunque, a juzgar por las miradas que le lanzaron, Blossom no debía verse tan bien.

* * *

—¿Qué te hizo ese loco?— le preguntaba por enésima vez Buttercup a su hermana mayor. Las tres estaban sentadas en su habitación, en pijamas, tomando chocolate caliente y serenándose del encuentro con sus archienemigos.

—Lo mismo de siempre— contestó la líder—. Ser un bruto. Al igual que sus hermanos. Buttercup, ya estamos acostumbradas.

La morena no parecía estarse tragando nada.

—Entonces —medio gritó—, ¿por qué te veías tan mal?

—¡Porque estaba preocupada por ustedes! — dijo Blossom como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y la verdad es que no estaba mintiendo. —. Para nadie es un secreto —siguió en un susurro— que ellos son más fuertes que nosotras —. Buttercup lanzó un ¡hey! molesto, pero Blossom no se detuvo —. Son más fuertes, sí, Buttercup, lo son. Son más rápidos y no tienen compasión. Ellos me preocupan cada vez más.

Suspiró y se invitó a sí misma a confesar su miedo en voz alta.

—Me preocupa que un día se aburran de nosotras y nos maten.

Brick le había demostrado esa tarde que ella era un juguete, un entretenimiento y que él Brick era muy posesivo al respecto. El chico le había abierto los ojos, porque nunca lo había visto tan molesto como cuando lo contradijo. ¡Es que ni siquiera había podido ver cuando se acercó! ¡No pudo quitárselo de encima! ¡No pudo moverse!

Él era algo más que un adolescente atractivo y rebelde. Él no era malvado, tampoco, no. Ya Blossom no lo creía. Brick era, simplemente. Era agresivo, pedante, grosero, brutal, pero era por su naturaleza. Blossom lo vio en esos ojos de rojo brillante.

Pero, lo que más la aterraba, era que eso le gustó.

Y le gustó mucho.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola! Me moría de ganas por empezar la historia de una manera más tangible, aunque es uno de los capítulos más cortos del fic. Espero poder publicar pronto el segundo capítulo.

Saludos!

PD: Estoy trabajando sin beta, así que me disculpo por cualquier error que encuentren :)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Cap 2. Statu quo**

Normalmente, Blossom despertaba de última. Normalmente, Buttercup despertaba primero y realizaba una rutina de ejercicios de dos horas antes de que alguna de sus hermanas abriera los ojos. Bubbles se levantaba a la misma hora que el Profesor y le ayudaba a hacer el desayuno. Blossom se despertaba a una hora decente en la cual podía lavar los platos del desayuno y prepararse para ir al colegio sin tener que apurarse. Sin embargo, este día, Blossom despertó a las tres de la mañana, demasiado agitada como para volver a dormir.

Había tenido un sueño con Brick en el que él la golpeaba contra la pared, como la tarde anterior, y le sujetaba la cabeza con tanta fuerza como en la vida real… Pero, en lugar de golpeársela con violencia, la sujetaba para inmovilizarla, mientras la tomaba de las caderas y se pegaba a ella con total descaro. Nena, había dicho él en un susurro ronco, tu oponente soy yo…

Reaccionó, acostada en su cama, un poco sudorosa por el calor… Tenía una sensación cosquilleante entre las piernas, deliciosa, curiosa, y cada vez que pensaba en los fuertes brazos de Brick sujetándola, la sensación incrementaba. Cerró las piernas, intentando eliminar las cosquillas en su bajo vientre, pero fracasó. Levantó la cabeza y observó a su alrededor; en sus respectivas camas, Buttercup y Bubbles dormían profundamente.

Bien…

Nunca lo había hecho, pero siempre le había dado curiosidad, quería hacerlo...

¿Cómo sería?

¿Sería tan poderoso como lo pintaban?

¿Podría… llegar…?

Con cuidado, temiendo que sus hermanas despertaran con el sonido de roces de tela, llevó su mano derecha a su muslo izquierdo… Tenía miedo… Tentativamente se acarició con dedos temblorosos. Mordió su labio inferior, porque sentía que un gemido quería escapar, ¿y si la descubrían?

¿Y si sus hermanas despertaban?

Se tocó en medio de las piernas y se sorprendió con la humedad que descubrió ahí. Aumentó la fuerza, pero no sintió más que líquido en sus dedos, así que abrió las piernas. Se tocó de nuevo. ¡Ay, Dios! Suprimió el grito que se le quiso escapar abriendo mucho la boca. Se detuvo un segundo, miró a sus hermanas y al cerciorarse de su estado, volvió a mover sus dedos. Muy despacio, muy quedito, con mimo. Se sentía bien, delicioso, muy relajante.

Pero no era suficiente.

Se imaginó qué diría Brick si la viera. No sería un "la santa puff está masturbándose, ¡cómo cambian las cosas! ¿Eh? ¿Dónde dejaste a la niñita bien portada?". No. Brick no le diría eso. "¿A eso llamas masturbar, nena? Me decepcionas. Hazlo más rápido, rosadita. Más fuerte, vamos, así. Tócate para mí, como yo lo haría".

Como Brick lo haría.

Eso quería Blossom.

Como él lo haría.

Blossom tomó la tela de su pijama y la rompió súbitamente, dejando sus bragas blancas al descubierto. Se tocó con toda la palma y luego rompió esa tela también, con las uñas, rasguñando. Se le escapó un gemido quedito. Pero no se detuvo, no, Brick no se detendría. Se acarició toda la zona con su mano abierta, y acercó sus dedos a su clítoris, encontrándolo empapado, completamente erecto y muy sensible. Se arqueó en la cama.

Frotó con fuerza, con más fuerza, más rápido, tan duro como lo haría Brick. Se masturbó como lo haría él, con violencia. Su boca no dejaba de soltar gritos silenciosos de placer, cada músculo de su cuerpo, en especial de sus piernas, se ponía tenso, temblaba, vamos, nena, yo soy tu oponente, estaba llegando, un poco más, subió, dejó de pensar, y flotó.

Cuando su cabeza se aclaró, notó su respiración intranquila, frenética. Estaba muy perdida, su cabello era un desastre, su mano estaba pegajosa y había arruinado dos prendas de ropa estupendas.

Pero había valido la pena.

¡Oh, cómo lo había valido!

Se mordió el labio, pensando en la sonrisa torcida de Brick… Maravilloso, nena, jodidamente hermoso.

Sus hermanas seguían dormidas, milagrosamente. Se rió, lo más en silencio que pudo y se levantó, llevando las prendas consigo. Sintió su cuerpo laxo, pero se obligó a cambiarse la ropa, lavarse las manos y volver a recostarse. Aún así, no pudo volver a dormir, y es que había cruzado un límite y no tenía idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias. ¿Qué haría la próxima vez que se enfrentara a Brick?

No. Se rehusó a lamentarse. El orgasmo, tocarse a sí misma, incluso si pensaba en él, fue la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Brick no se enteraría. Él era incapaz de leer mentes. Y Blossom no abriría la boca. Él no tenía que saberlo. Nadie tenía que saberlo. Pero, el sólo pensamiento… La duda… ¿Y si él se daba cuenta? ¿Qué pasaría si él la notaba diferente? ¿Si ella se evidenciaba con un sonrojo…?

No. Deja de pensar en eso, Blossom. Él no se enteraría nunca.

Nadie sabría nunca.

Pero… ¿y qué si él lo notaba? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Y si él…? ¿Si él quería participar? Se mordió el labio. Brick era un demonio. Lo había demostrado una y otra vez. Abrirle la puerta (las piernas) y dejarlo pasar sería un error, no obstante, estaba segura que él entraría de todas formas, si él quería.

Y no haría nada si no quería.

Y eso era un predicamento.

No. No era un predicamento porque Blossom nunca le propondría a Brick tener… sexo. Es más, sí, él era sexy. Pero no era el único chico sexy del mundo. No era el único chico en Saltadilla. No era tan especial.

Excepto que, en cierto modo, lo era.

A pesar de haber estado alerta, Blossom volvió a quedarse dormida y la segunda vez que despertó estaba… reacia a aceptar su comportamiento. De hecho se golpeó a sí misma por ser tan estúpida, impulsiva y… torpe. Se arrepintió por haber arruinado su ropa, por haberse dejado controlar por sus deseos y por haber permitido que Brick entrara en su cabeza y la confundiera tanto.

No habló con sus hermanas en todo el día. Dejó que ellas discutieran, les permitió ser interferir. Y si ellas la notaron extraña no dijeron nada. En realidad, para Blossom eso estaba bien, prefería que su estado actual se evaporara con el paso del tiempo, sin que sus hermanas le señalaran su comportamiento y sin ser acosada para hablar. Necesitaba tiempo para controlar sus hormonas, sus pensamientos… Necesitaba regresar al statu quo de su relación con su contraparte Brick: necesitaba verlo como un enemigo de cuidado, no como un objeto de deseo.

Sin embargo, no era estúpida. Blossom sabía que ella había cruzado una línea sin retorno. Le asustaba que en el momento ni siquiera consideró el acto como incorrecto. Fue todo lo contrario, de hecho: sintió, durante cada delicioso segundo, que en ese momento había actuado de la más correcta manera. Fue apropiado, en el calor de su piel. Fue apropiado pensar en él.

Argh… ¿Por qué se hacía líos sola? ¿Por qué se enredaba la cabeza… ella sola? Brick, seguramente, estaba con sus hermanos, vagueando, feliz de la vida, despreocupado sin siquiera pensar en Blossom. Y ella, la heroína, la persona quien, se supone, tiene la conciencia tranquila, es quien sufre por una tontería.

Porque es una tontería.

Vamos… Todo el mundo lo hace… No es un crimen capital.

No es un crimen pensar en tu peor enemigo así.

No es un crimen desearlo.

Excepto… _Que se sentía como si lo fuera._

Pasaron un par de semanas hasta que volvieron a ver a los chicos. En defensa de ellos no estaban haciendo nada. Sólo estaban despatarrados en el parque como si fueran dueños del lugar, es verdad, pero sin hacer ningún mal a la sociedad. Fueron ellas las que molestaron la burbuja de paz que les rodeaba. Y Blossom maldijo por lo bajo, ganándose las expresiones confundidas de sus hermanas (por oírla hablar así) y las divertidas de los chicos. Era una noche tranquila, como cualquier otra. Hubo un robo, algunos heridos, sin muchas pistas. Lo usual. Cuando, mientras levantaban un perímetro para encontrar a los culpables, se toparon con ellos.

No es necesario comentar que los verdaderos ladrones huyeron. No habían sido los chicos, no, ellos estaban muy adormilados para eso. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, una vez que las Powerpuff Girls y los Rowdyruff Boys se encuentran, la pelea es inevitable. Y, para Blossom, la tortura de mirar a Brick era insostenible… Es decir, ¿cómo se supone que iba a pelear contra… _eso_?

Él se levantó del suelo y su cabello lacio de fuego cayó en cascada detrás de él, lo llevaba desatado y Blossom se preguntó si sería tan suave como el de ella. Y la mirada divertida y burlona de él la recorrió, de la cabeza a los pies, con hambre… _Como si él supiera._ Se engancharon con los ojos, Blossom sintió un miedo irracional a apartar la mirada, creía que se hundiría si él no la mantenía a flote.

Y eso era estúpido.

Demasiado estúpido.

Él se acercó, lentamente con la cabeza ladeada y asintió. Sus hermanos, con gritos de guerra, salieron disparados por sus respectivas contrincantes. Blossom apartó de su mente la preocupación por sus hermanas, no podía descuidarse con Brick. No cuando él actuaba como un gato frente a un particularmente suculento ratón.

—Es una asombrosa coincidencia, nena— dijo él con su voz profunda, seductora e infernal. Las palabras, sedosas en el aire, evidenciaban lo maduro que era él, lo mucho que había crecido.

Blossom sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera.

Y, maldito sea Brick, le fascinó.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó ella, sin dejarse intimidar.

Él sonrió.

—Justo les decía a esos tarados que me estaba aburriendo… Y, ¡puff! Apareces de la nada— terminó él de decir complacido.

—Brick— empezó ella—. No vamos a pelear. Ustedes no han hecho nada— y después agregó dubitativa—… ¿O sí?

Él se carcajeó, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos parejas.

—No, rosadita— contestó entre risas—. Hoy todavía no.

— _Todavía_ — puntualizó ella.

—Todavía— asintió él.

Después de una pausa, y como si recién se diera cuenta de su audiencia, Brick continuó:

—Nos vamos, Butch, Boomer— ante las protestas de los aludidos, él cambió su expresión despreocupada por una de mando—. Por una vez en la historia, la rosadita tiene razón. No hemos hecho nada.

Él flotó y miró a Blossom, quien tenía la boca abierta por el asombro. La mirada del chico estaba llena de algo que Blossom no supo identificar. Él volvió a hablar, recordando a Blossom un temor lejano e improbable que ella prefería olvidar

—Pero, si sigues así, me vas a aburrir, nena.

Y se fueron, primero Brick, y luego sus hermanos, tal vez temerosos de seguir la pelea sin igualdad de número _._

* * *

 _Notas de la autora:_

 _Bueno, ha sido un largo tiempo. Este fic está lleno de escenas un tanto subidas de tono y, como nunca he escrito cosas así, se me dificulta un poco quedarme satisfecha. Pero, creo que ahí vamos._

 _Ammm... quiero agradecer muchísimo a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia y espero que les guste :). Y también espero poder actualizar con frecuencia._

 _Mis disculpas por cualquier error que haya por ahí y., como siempre, estoy a su disposición. Los comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos._

 _Nos leemos!_


End file.
